Best Place
by Bokutou No Ryu
Summary: Ryu x Lyserg - Takes place after episode 36
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters, but that'll always be the dream. This is a yaoi fic, which means m/m relationships. If this offends you then I suggest you turn back now.  
  
" " - speaking ' '- thoughts  
  
This is my first fic so any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Best Place  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He left, just like that, without looking back even once. To join the X- Laws, he left behind his friends and the one who loves him most.  
  
"Lyserg!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Bokutou no Ryu was startled awake in the middle of the night. The terrible events that occurred today wouldn't stop haunting him, when he was awake or even when he slept. He just couldn't stop thinking about it and now he was stuck wide-awake.  
  
"Lyserg, why?" He asks the empty room, not expecting an answer.  
  
Tokageroh appears after over hearing. "How come you're getting so upset over that little brat? We're probably better off without him any way."  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Ryu replies with a sigh.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever understand you. Having friends is much too over rated, they're more trouble than they're worth." With that, he disappears again.  
  
In a way he was glad, now he could be alone. He began reflecting about all he's been through until now. The former gang leader has come a long way from where he began, on becoming shaman and ultimately on his quest to find the best place.  
  
'The best place, can such a place actually exist?' It seemed quite doubtful now.  
  
'Even if it does, I doubt I could truly be happy there without him'  
  
'It's hopeless, what good is the best place when I can't even be with the best person?'  
  
That's when he knew what he had to do. The best place was only secondary now, he had to get Lyserg back! He leaped out of bed with newfound energy, threw his clothes on, fixed up his magnificent hair, and grabbed his bokutou within seconds.  
  
"Tokageroh, we're leaving!" He called excitedly.  
  
It was best that he left while it was still dark. He didn't think he could face Yoh after all that he had done for him, he wouldn't even be here now if it weren't for him. Deep down he knew Yoh would understand, besides, it's not like he was leaving forever.  
  
After he carefully snuck out of the small inn they were staying in, he strode up to the side of the road with his bokutou held out.  
  
"Over soul, big thumb!"  
  
Only minutes after the wooden sword had transformed into a large glowing purple object that resembled a thumb, Ryu could see headlights approaching from a short distance down the road.  
  
A blue truck drove up and stopped beside him with its window rolled down.  
  
"Ryu!" Greeted a familiar voice.  
  
"Billy!" Ryu cheerfully greeted back.  
  
"Need a lift?"  
  
- - End of Chapter 1 - - 


	2. Chapter 2

Best Place  
  
Chapter 2  
  
* * *  
  
It had been close to an hour now since Billy's truck had broken down in what looked like the middle of nowhere. All Ryu could do was sit there and let the sun beat down on him while he waited for an answer.  
  
"It's no good, she's completely over heated." Billy dreadfully reported.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"Not for a few hours, sorry Ryu."  
  
'Lyserg, I'll find you, no matter what.'  
  
Out of sheer determination, he got up and walked off into the barren wasteland that surrounded them.  
  
"Ryu wait, that's suicide!" Billy shouted after him, but it was no use.  
  
The merciless sun continued to cook anything and everything beneath it, mainly Ryu. He was sure the sun had fried his brain, he couldn't remember where he was going or even what direction he was headed. Now that he desperately thought about it he realised something, he never knew to begin with, he just starting walking.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of aimless wandering, Ryu's legs finally gave out on him. Gazing up at the sky was all he could manage while he helplessly laid there, with his back against the burning ground. He was almost ready give up and welcome death when a tall, dark shadow loomed over top of him.  
  
"Ryu I presume?" The mysterious figure greeted. "I recall you were quite the capable shaman. As you already know, we, The X-Laws, are looking for people such as yourself to help bring divine justice upon evil and to destroy Hao. If you agree, you won't have to suffer any more. What do you say?"  
  
'There's no way I'd join people like them, but I can't die yet, not until I see Lyserg again.'  
  
'Though if I do agree to join, that should be easy to accomplish.'  
  
"Y-e-s", was all he could struggle to say before everything turned black.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ryu awoke, he found himself in a small room that appeared to be living quarters of some sort. He crept out of bed and took a quick peek out the door. There didn't appear to be anyone outside, just many other rooms identical to his own.  
  
'Now's my chance, I'm coming Lyserg.'  
  
He quietly went out into the hallway and began checking out the numerous rooms. To his disappointment, most of them were unoccupied or just completely unused. One of the last rooms he checked, though empty, held a pleasant surprise. The pendulum lying on a table made it obvious whom the owner was. Ryu was so overjoyed that he didn't even notice the person behind him.  
  
"What're doing in this room?"  
  
He spun around, ready for a fight, but one look into those emerald green eyes just made him melt.  
  
"Lyserg!" Ryu said excitedly.  
  
"Ryu-san??" said a shocked Lyserg.  
  
Ryu quickly pulled the bewildered boy into the room and shut the door  
  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to find you, I had to see you again." Ryu says as he leans in closer.  
  
"But why?" Lyserg said while blushing madly.  
  
"I did it because I love you, I have since the moment we first met. That day when you said you were looking for friends, I knew immediately that I wanted to be yours."  
  
"Why would you love me? I'm weak, I can't even get revenge for my parents." Tears begin to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Then I'll try to be strong enough for the both of us."  
  
Ryu wipes away Lyserg's tears with one hand and pulls him for a kiss with the other. It starts soft and sweet then turns passionate.  
  
Unfortunately the two had to take a break for air after a couple of minutes.  
  
"We really should get out of here." Ryu says disappointedly.  
  
"I know the way out, follow me." Lyserg replies.  
  
They had been down many corridors and taken many turns, Ryu was already lost.  
  
"We're almost there." Informed Lyserg.  
  
"Stop traitors!" Shouted a man clad in white.  
  
"We're caught." Ryu states the obvious.  
  
Ryu wasn't about to quit now after getting this far. He launches the first attack but is easily knocked aside by the man's angelic spirit. He was in no condition to fight right now, he still hadn't recovered from before.  
  
With Ryu out of the way, the next attack was aimed at Lyserg. The man drew his silver plated pistol and fired.  
  
Lyserg cringed and closed his eyes knowing what was next. He didn't open them again until he heard something hit the ground hard.  
  
"Ryu-san!"  
  
'Why? Why did he jump in front? Why must I lose everyone I've ever loved??'  
  
He became filled with a rage like he'd never experienced.  
  
"Big Ben Wire!"  
  
He put everything he had into that one attack. Not only did it break his opponents over soul instantly but also nearly killed him.  
  
"Ryu-san, are you alright? Say something!"  
  
He began to inspect the wound, it wasn't fatal but it needed to be treated.  
  
"When we get back, can we wash each other's backs?" Ryu asked with laboured breathing.  
  
"Sure, I promise. Just hang on, we're going to get you out of here."  
  
The poor kid had to haul Ryu the rest of the way outside. Just when he was wondering how he could possibly go any further, someone called out to him.  
  
"Need a lift?"  
  
* * *  
  
Several days after they had rejoined Yoh, and Ryu had healed from his injuries, they had to stop at another hot spring resort.  
  
Yoh was listening to music as usual, Ren was busy training outside, Horo Horo and Lyserg were playing ping-pong, and Ryu was spending far too much time in the hot spring. He was feeling extremely relaxed, which was a much welcomed change after what he had just been through.  
  
'I wonder if Lyserg's alright, he's hardly said anything since we got back.' His thoughts were interrupted as someone else entered.  
  
"Lyserg? I thought you were with Horo Horo."  
  
"He cheats, besides, I'd rather be with you. Remember our promise?" The boy answers shyly.  
  
Ryu motions for him to come sit beside him.  
  
'This may not be the best place, but there's no where I'd rather be.'  
  
- - Fin - -  
  
My thanks goes to those who got this far, hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
